Reckless Family
Details *'Title:' 무작정 패밀리 / Moojakjung Paemilli *'Also known as:' Unplanned Family / Haphazard Family *'Genre:' Sitcom, family *'Broadcast network:' MBC Every1 Synopsis ‘Reckless Family’ is a sitcom that features impromptu skits around the concept of “family”. It is a program that combines variety and sitcom. User/Viewer Ratings Season 1 *'Episodes:' 9 *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Jun-17 to 2012-Sep-03 *'Air time:' Sunday 23:10 (episode 1-6), Saturday 24:20 (episode 7-9) Cast ;Main Cast *Lee Han Wie as Lee Han Wie *Ahn Moon Sook as Ahn Moon Sook *Lee Hye Young as Lee Hye Young *Tak Jae Hoon as Tak Jae Hoon *Cha Hong (차홍) as Cha Hong *Yoo Se Yoon (유세윤) as Yoo Se Yoon *Choi Sun Woong (최선웅) as Choi Sun Woong *Park Gyu Ri as Park Gyu Ri *Kim So Hyun as Kim So Hyun *Choi Woong as Choi Woong *Do Ye Sung (도예성) as Do Ye Sung (Gyu Ri's blind date man) ;Cameos *Son Jin Young *Huh Gak *Goo Ja Myung (구자명) *Jang Jae In *Brave Brothers (용감한 형제) *Bong Man Dae (봉만대) *Seol Woon Do *Choi Ran *Lee Choong Hee (이충희) *Seol Ki Moon (설기문) *Shin Sung Il *Choi Hyun Woo *Ji Sang Ryul *Kim Boo Sun *Park Hwi Soon Production Credits *'Producer:' Go Tae Kyung (고태경) *'Director:' Lee Sung Hun (이상헌), Jo Seung Hoon (조승훈), Kim Kyu Ho (김규호), Park Hye Sung (박혜성), Cha Sae Ron (차새론), Kim Hee Jung (김희정) *'Screenwriter:' Kim Sung Won (김성원), Kim Tae Hee, Kim Ji Sun (김지선), Park Hye Jin (박혜진), Choi Ha Rim (최하림), Woo Eun Jung (우은정) Season 2 *'Episodes:' 38 *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Oct-17 to 2013-Jun-25 *'Air time:' Tuesday 18:00 Cast *Lee Kye In as Lee Kye In (father) *Choi Ran as Choi Ran (mother) *Ji Sang Ryul as Sang Ryul (uncle) *Jang Dong Min (장동민) as Dong Min (first child) *Jung Ah as Jung Ah (second child) *Jung Hee Chul (정희철) as Hee Chul (youngest) *Min (민) as Min (lodger) *Lee Min Hyuk as Min Hyuk (nephew) *Dan Woo as Dan Woo *Woo Hye Jin (우혜진) as bikini girl *Lee Eui Jung (cameo) *Clara (cameo) Production Credits *'Producer:' Uh Rang Kyung (어랑경) *'Director:' Jo Seung Hoon (조승훈), Kim Hee Jung (김희정), Yoon So Hee, Jun Je Kwan (전제관) *'Screenwriter:' Choi Hang Seo (최항서), Kim Yun Ah (김연아), Yoo Ji Yun (유지연), Park Dong Hee (박동희), Kim Sung Mi (김성미), Kim Ryu Eun (김류은) Season 3 *'Episodes:' 31 *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Jul-30 to 2014-Feb-25 *'Air time:' Tuesday 18:00 Cast *Park Chul as Park Chul (father) *Jo Hye Ryun as Jo Hye Ryun (mother) *Yang Se Hyung (양세형) as Park Se Hyung *Clara as Park Clara *Yoo Ra as Park Yoo Ra *Park Hwi Soon as Jo Hwi Soon *Jang Dong Min (장동민) as Jang Dong Min *Gong Seo Young (공서영) as Gong Seo Young *Kang Chul Woong (강철웅) as Kang Chul Woong *Hwang Min Hyun (황민현) as Hwang Min Hyun *Lee Hyun Jae as Lee Hyun Jae Production Credits *'Producer:' Uh Rang Kyung (어랑경) *'Director:' Jo Seung Hoon (조승훈), Park Jung Geun (박정근), Kim Han Gil (김한길), Kim Hee Jung (김희정) , Jun Je Kwan (전제관) *'Screenwriter:' Yoo Ji Yun (유지연), Yoo Eun Jin (유은진), Park Dong Hee (박동희), Lee Soo Yun (이수연) External Links *Korean Wikipedia *'Season 1:' Official site, News articles: (1), (2), (3), (4) *'Season 2:' Official site, News articles: (1), (2), (3) *'Season 3:' Official site, News article: (1) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:KDrama2013 Category:MBC Category:Sitcom